The present invention relates devices for conditioning fluids, and, more particularly, to a device for changing the temperature or water content of a fluid.
In a conventional air-conditioning system, an air flow into a conditioned space flows through an air handler having heat exchange elements disposed therein. A cooled refrigerant or other liquid flowing through the heat exchange element transfers heat from the air flow into the conditioned space. One problem associated with conventional air handlers is the formation of condensation. When the air flow contacts the cool surfaces of the heat exchange elements, condensation and/or ice forms on the heat exchange element. Therefore, conventional air handler typically include a drip pan to collect the condensation.
It is often desirable to humidify or dehumidify an air flow in addition to heating and/or cooling the air. Conventional air-conditioning systems have only an incidental affect on the moisture content of the air. When the air is cooled, it holds less moisture, and when air is warm, it holds more moisture. This indirect affect does not provide sufficient control over the moisture content in a conditioned space. Therefore, conventional air conditioning systems provide a separate humidifier and dehumidifier to add moisture to or remove moisture from the air flow when such is required, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the air-conditioning system.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conditioning air, liquids, or other fluids. The conditioning apparatus comprises an exchange element having a semi-permeable membrane. A conditioning fluid, such as a saline solution flows through the exchange element. Water is transferred across the semi-permeable membrane between the conditioning fluid and the conditioned product. Heat transfer between the conditioned product and the conditioning fluid may also occur.
One beneficial use of the present invention is for conditioning an air flow. There are many applications in which it is desirable to heat or cool an airflow or to humidify or dehumidify an air flow. For example, the present invention may be used in an air-conditioning system to condition air in a space occupied by people or refrigerated space for products. The present invention may be used as part of a drying apparatus, such as a hair dryer and clothes dryer, to condition the air flow into the drying apparatus.
Another useful application for the present invention is in drying grains (e.g., corn, wheat, rice, etc.) and pulses (e.g., beans and peas). The present invention may be employed in a storage bin that contains the product being dried. Alternatively, the present invention may be used to condition an air flow into a drying chamber where the product being dried is contained.